1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric actuator and to a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A piezoelectric actuator is disclosed, for example, in JP2004-266943A. This piezoelectric actuator utilizes a expansion and contraction of piezoelectric elements (also termed “piezo elements”) to drive a driven body.
However, a problem with conventional piezoelectric actuators is that in order to drive the driven body in the opposite direction it is necessary to switch the piezoelectric element to which the drive signal is supplied.